That XX
by Ryu-SuuHwa801
Summary: Cinta memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatukan sesuatu yang berbeda, namun disaat ada suatu masalah dalam hubungan seseorang maka hubungan tersebut akan meregang. Bagaimana kisah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang hubungannya mulai merenggang?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tittle : That XX

Author : Ryu-SuuHwa801

Cast : Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Genre : drama,romance

Rated : T/M

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF

Warning : author newbie, yaoi, boyXboy, banyak typos, gaje banget, EYD gak baku

A/N : Fic ini ryuu buat karna terinspirasi dari lagu nya G-Dragon sama komik, disni ryuu baru buat fic, ryuu harap para readers maw bantu ryuu dan jangan lupa bwt nge-REVIEW OK

Summary : Cinta memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatukan 2 orang yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda , namun disaat ada orang lain muncul di antara mereka bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka ? dan bagaimana kisah Eunhyuk dan Donghae?

^^ Selamat Membaca^^

Eunhyuk POV

Cerita ini dimulai saat aku SMA kelas 2 semester 2 ...

Kringgggg ... Kringgggg ... Kringggg ...

Bunyi jam weker sialan itu membangunkanku, ingin rasanya aku menghancurkan jam sialan itu karna telah membuatku terbangun padahal tadi aku bermimpi bertemu "Luffy". Untung saja niat "Baik" ku, tidak ku laksanakan. Segera saja ku singkap selimut bergambar One Piece "Luffy" favoritku dan segera ku langkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi tak lupa ku ambil handuk bergambar luffy milikku. Aku menghidupkan shower "uughh ... dingin ..." tak membuang waktu lama aku segera ku ambil shampoo lalu ku gosokkan ke kepala ku , uhhhh rasanya segar sekali. Selanjutnya ku ambil sabun beraroma strawberry favoritku lalu menyabuni tubuhku tak lupa aku menggosok gigi agar nafasku tidak bau, 'apa kata dunia seorang Eunhyuk namja terganteng (?) bau mulut aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Tak lama kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"Hyukkie chagi cepat turun sarapan sudah siap Eomma menunggu mu di ruang makan bersama Appa mu" panggil Leeteuk –Eomma Eunhyuk-

"Nde Eomma, aku segera turun" sahut Eunhyuk

"Anak itu tidak pernah berubah ne chagi" Leeteuk meminta suaminya –Kangin- menilai anaknya

"Dia memang tak pernah berubah Teukkie chagi" ucap Kangin sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mengecup pipi sang istri

"EHEM" tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan KangTeuk

"Emmm chagi duduk dan makanlah Eomma sudah membuatkan mu roti bakar selai strawberry dan susu untukmu" kata Leeteuk sambil mengelus surai coklat madu Eunhyuk

"Eomma aku bukan anak kecil lagi skarang aku sudah besar" celetuk Eunhyuk

"Nde chagi ,cepat habiskan sarapan mu nanti kau telat sekolah. Pasti Donghaemu sudah menunggu disana" Leeteuk menggoda anaknya

"Eomma jangan menggodaku" ucap Eunhyuk mencoba menutupi rona merah di pipinya

"Tapi yang Eomma mu katakan benarkan Hyukkie" membenarkan yang dikatakan oleh istrinya

"Emmmm Eomma aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku berangkat ne" Eunhyuk berpamitan

"Nde hati-hati dijalan" ucap Leeteuk sambil merapikan piring-piring sehabis sarapan

Brummmm ... Brummmmm ... Brummmm ...

Eunhyuk mengendarai motor ninja nya yang berwarna biru dengan nomor plat GT-441986 Eunhyuk melajukan motornya dan siap membelah jalan raya SEOUL dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Di perempatan jalan menuju S.I.H.S. (SM International High School) mata coklat Eunhyuk menangkap siluet sosok yang sangat ia cintai sedang berangkat dengan seorang yeoja , yang Eunhyuk tahu yeoja bernama Dara...

T.B.C

Akhirnya Ryuu selesai juga ngetiknya mianhe disni Ryuu Cuma buat Prolognya, mungkin ceritanya ryuu update lagi beberapa harinya ya soalnya ryuu gak tau bakal punya waktu ato gak buat OL kehidupan di asrama bikin ryuu jarang OL hehehe

#Ryuu mau minta pendapat readers aja mau lanjut ato ngga?

Jangan lupa buat nge- REVIEW yha

Sayonara ~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle : That XX

Author : Ryu-SuuHwa801

Cast : Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Genre : drama,romance

Rated : T/M

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF

Warning : author newbie, yaoi, boyXboy, banyak typos, gaje banget, EYD gak baku

A/N : Fic ini ryuu buat karna terinspirasi dari lagu nya G-Dragon sama komik, disni ryuu baru buat fic, ryuu harap para readers maw bantu ryuu dan jangan lupa bwt nge-REVIEW OK

Summary : Cinta memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatukan 2 orang yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda , namun disaat ada orang lain muncul di antara mereka bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka ? dan bagaimana kisah Eunhyuk dan Donghae?

^^ Selamat Membaca^^

Di Chapter sebelumnya ...

Mata coklat Eunhyuk menangkap siluet sosok yang sangat ia cintai sedang berangkat dengan seorang yeoja , yang Eunhyuk tahu yeoja bernama Dara...

*************************** THAT XX ***************************

Sungguh Eunhyuk sangat cemburu dari cara yeoja itu memeluk Donghae, setelah lampu menunjukan warna hijau Eunhyuk memacu motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata meninggalkan namja yang telah membuatnya dibakar api cemburu disampainya di sekolah Eunhyuk memarkirkan motornya ditempat yang disediakan oleh sekolah ...

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Eunhyuk menuju kelasnya lalu menaruh tasnya lalu mengambil MP3 Player kemudian pergi ke taman belakang sekolah ...

# Taman Belakang Sekolah #

Sepi,sunyi yang terdengar hanya kicauan burung dan air dengan gelombang rendah terdengar suara benda yang terlepar ke arah danau,Eunhyuk sbagai orang yang melempar batu ke danau terus menerus melemparkan batu sebanyak yang ia inginkan untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Dengan keindahan danau yang sepi dsni Eunhyuk menghilangkan rasa galau yang melingkupi hatinya. Tak terasa butiran kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Eunhyuk,sakit itulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk rasakan bagaiana tidak, sudah lama berpacaran tapi dengan teganya selingkuh dibelakang ...

Eunhyuk menghidupkan MP3 playernya yang mulai melantunkan lagu sesuai dengan suasana hatinya (now play the song : heora- moonlight sets OST the moon that embraces the sun)

Barami buro-oneun bamimyon

Salmyosi nuneul gamayo

Machi geudega ne yope inneun gotman gata

Marobsi geudereul ttara goroyo

Meil han – goreumjocha

Dagagajido mot – hajiman

Dalbichi jineyo ne gaseumsoge sekkaman dari jineyo

Amu maldo mot- haneun nareul dalmatjyo

Nomu geuriwo bureugo tto bureumyon

Sekkamake jega dweborin chuogiya

Eunhyuk terus menangis semakin keras dan meneriaki namjachingunya

"DDDDOOONNNNGGGHHHHAAEEEEEE PPPAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOO"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" terus berteriak hingga ia puas

Chagaun odumi nerineyo

Jageun byori tteuneyo

Haruedo myot bonina geudel bureujiman

Dedabeun we deuljiga annayo

Meil han-goreum han goreumjocha

Dagagamyon morojineunde

Dalbichi jineyo ne gaseumsoge sekkaman dari jineyo

Amu maldo mot-haneun nareul dalmatjyo

Nomu geuriwo bureugo tto bureumyon

Sekkamake jega dweborin chuogiya

Babo gateun mideuma kojigo

Kojyoganeun gidedeureun siro

Tto gallajineun ironmamdo siro

Dowajwo dowajwo

Bur- henghan maeumman gadeukhan ne maeummeul

Sungguh menyayat hati sekali yang ia lihat dijalan tadi, Donghae membonceng Dara yang Eunhyuk tau jika yeoja itulah yang menggoda Donghae. Mereka sangat mesra ,yeoja brengsek itu telah memeluk Donghae dan bisa-bisanya mencuri ciuman dari Donghae.

Sangat miris Eunhyuk melihat kejadian itu luka yang dibuat Donghae sangat besar dihati Eunhyuk, Donghae membuat Eunhyuk frustasi tapi Eunhyuk berjanji tak akan memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang kesal dengan namjachingunya itu. Eunhyuk akan berpura-pura tak melihat kejadian itu. Segera Eunhyuk menyeka airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan meninggalkan taman tersebut kemudian pergi ke toilet.

Di toilet Eunhyuk membasuh wajahnya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang habis nangis, Eunhyuk mencoba untuk tersenyum di depan cermin tetapi hanya senyuman tak iklas yang terpatri diwajah manis Eunhyuk. 'aku akan melupakan kejadian itu,dan menjalani kehidupan ku seperti biasa' batin Eunhyuk.

*************************** THAT XX ***************************

# Kelas XI Art Class 'Dancer'#

Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang dari toilet melihat Donghae duduk dibangkunya sambil memandangi ponselnya. Donghae melihat Eunhyuk dengan cepat menghampirinya dan menghujani Eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan

"Pabbo,kau darimana saja eoh?" tanya Donghae dengan nada kesal

"Dari toilet, waeyo hae?" jawab Eunhyuk dengan polosnya

"ku kira kau kemana eoh? Daritadi aku menghubungi ponselmu ternyata kau tak membawa ponselmu, tak taukah kau aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Eunhyuk tau Donghae kesal sekaligus mengkhawatirkan dirinya terlihat sekali dari wajahnya dan sorot matanya

"Mianhe jeongmal mianhe hae jangan marah ne?aku tadi dari toilet habis membasuh wajahku lihatlah!" Eunhyuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah terkena air

"CK, ne lain kali jangan buat aku khawatir ne?

"ne chagi" Eunhyuk memperlihatkan gummy smilenya

"Kau manis sekali hyukkie chagi" Donghae mengelus surai kecoklatan Eunhyuk dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable Eunhyuk

CHUU~~~~

Cukup lama bibir mereka menempel Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae melakukan apapun padanya

' bahkan kau tak merasa bersalah padaku,dan kau menciumku dengan bibir bekas yeoja itu' Eunhyuk membatin.

PLOP~~ ciuman Donghae terlepas "kajja kita duduk sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai" ajak Donghae

"eummm nde" Eunhyuk berjalan menuju bangku YeWook terlihat mereka sedang asyik berbincang

"anneyong Sungiie-Wookie, hari ini kalian pergi latihan?"

"ummm kami akan pergi untuk latihan dance yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi. Kalau kau Hyukkie?" tanya Ryewook dengan antusias

"nde aku datang latihan kok Wookie, aku juga akan memberitahu gerakan baruku yang susah payah ku pelajari" ucap Eunhyuk tak kalah bersemangat

"HN" Yesung hanya memberikan jawaban singkat ah mungkin lebih tepatnya bergumam saja

"Sungiie jangan seperti itu" Ryewook menasehati kekasihnya

"HN, nde baby Wokkie" sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ryewook

"Baiklah jika begitu selamat bertemu di tempat latihan" kemudian Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat duduknya

RING DING DONG #bukan lagunya Shinee yha, author di lempar batu sama readers

Semua siswa siswi kembali ke mejanya masing-masing

Karena Jung Songsaengnim datang memberikan materi fisika tentang suhu...

"Anneyong haseyo" sapa Jung Songsaengnim –Jung Yunho-

"Anneyong haseyo Songsaengnim" dengan kompak seua siswa menjawab sapaan Songsaengnimnya  
"Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang suhu..."  
Jung Songsaengnim terus memberikan materi di kelas sampai tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi

RING DING DONG RING DING DONG

"Baiklah pelajaran cukup sekian dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja saya berikan" Jung Songsaengnim pun mmeninggalkan kelas

"Hyukkie kajja kita ke kantin!" ajak Ryewook

"hummm Wookie sepertinya aku sedang tidak mood makan,kau sajalah kesna" jawab Eunhyuk dengan ramah

"ANDWEE" tolak Ryewook

"Wokkie... hmm baiklah tapi berjanjilah jangan mengambek eoh?

"Nde Hyukkie"

Dikantin Eunhyuk dan Ryewook duduk di pojo kantin mencari tempat agar suara mereka tak terdengar orang lain. Ryewook memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata pun

"Hyukkie kau kenapa? Tumben sekali kau diam seperti ini" Ryewook mwmberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Eunhyuk

"hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu Wookie " sambil tersenyum tak iklas

"Hyukkie juka kau punya masalah ceritalah pada ku jangan kau pendam sendiri ok?" Ryewook memegang pundak Eunhyuk

"nah sekarang ceritakanlah!" perintah Ryewook

"hahhhhh" Eunhyuk menghela nafas sebentar lalu mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi namun Eunhyuk tak menyangka kalau Ryewook akan memberikan respon yang berlebihan

"MWOYA,jadi namja pervert itu bersellingkuh" teriak Ryewook membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk dan meminta maaf

"nde begitulah ceritanya, aku sangat sedih tapi entahlah mungkin aku akan membiarkannya saja" kata Eunhyuk pasrah

"OMO jangan seperti ini Hyukkie kalian tidak boleh sampai berpisah arraseo?" Ryewook memohon pada Eunhyuk

"Molla"

RING DING DONG RING DING DONG

Semua siswa dan siswi kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan mengikuti pelajaran sampai pada akhirnya jam pulang. Sesuai yang direncanakan Eunhyuk dan Ryewook akan pergi ke tempat latihan dance karena Eunhyuk akan melakukan peformance pada saat perpisahan

"Chagi aku pulang duluan nde?" Donghae berpamitan pada Eunhyuk sambil mengecup kening Eunhyuk mesra,tak lama setelah Donghae pergi Eunhyuk,Yesung,Ryewook,Sungmin,Siwon Sunbaenim,Henry,Zhoumi berangkat ke tempat latihan (oh yha readers jangan kaget ya kalo Ryuu tiba-tiba masukin personil sujunya hehe^^, back to story) waktu yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai disana hanya 20 menit.

*************************** THAT XX ***************************

#Di Tempat Latihan#

"BLUE SHAPPIRE DANCE" tempat yang cukup luas dengan bangunan yang kokoh dengan warna cat yang senada dengan nama tempatnya, di dalam bangunan tersebut sangat luas terdapat alat-alat music seperti gitar, keyboard,dll. Ada sebuah ruangan disebelah timur dengan pintu berwarna biru muda. Setelah dimasuki ruangan tersebut cukup luas dan dihiasi dengan kaca-kaca besar.

"kajja kita latihan" teriak Sungmin dan Ryewook dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun yang menyiapkan sound system sedangkan yang lain berganti baju menjadi baju khusus untuk dance practice. Tak lama terdengan suara music yang menggema diruangan tersebut (let's play music: Super Junior- Mister simple)

mereka semua meliuk-liukan badan mereka sesuai irama dan gerakan masing-masing. Namun pada saat Eunhyuk menggerakan kakinya dan sedikit soufell (bener gak tulisannya ryuu gc taw) dan mengangkat badannya sedikit ke atas karena keseimbangan Eunhyuk kurang, ia pun terjatuh. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu menghampiri Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie hyung gwenchanayo?" tanya sang Magnae Evil -Kyukyun-

"nde, gwenchana Kyunnie" balas Eunhyuk sambil mencoba berdiri yang dibantu oleh Sunbaenim nya –Siwon-

"gomawo hyung" Eunhyuk berterimakasih pada namja jangkung yang sering di ejek kuda #ditendang siwon T.T

"cheonma" balas Siwon

Karena takut kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi maka Eunhyuk dipaksa untuk beristirahat dulu setelah baikan barulah Eunhyuk di bolehkan untuk latihan dance kembali...  
karena bosan duduk Eunhyuk membuka akun IG-nya terlihat banyak yang meng-upload foto-foto mereka seperti Jung Songsaengnim bersama namjachingunya Kim Songsaengnim yang sedang berpelukan di dekat sungai Han. Eunhyuk meng-upload foto dirinya dengan mimik wajah sedih, tak lama setelah meng-upload foto dirinya sebuah foto nista yang terlihat di layar Iphone Eunhyuk membuat airmata Eunhyuk menetes kembali. Bagaimana tidak? Foto seorang Donghae dengan Dara yang sedang berciuman di dekat sungai Han sangat mesra sekali...

Eunhyuk tak tau akan seperti ini jadinya,Eunhyuk rela tak mendapatkan perhatian Donghae tapi jangan seperti ini caranya. Luka yang menganga dihatinya semakin melebar dan membuat rasa sakit hatinya tak berbendung lagi, amarahnya sudah tak berbendung lagi. Ia butuh pelampiasan saat ini dsengan terpaksa Eunhyuk melempar Iphone nya, semua mata tertuju padanya Eunhyuk tak peduli semua berkata apa ia hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya dengan cara menangis.

Ryewook,Sungmin dan Henry berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan menenangkan Eunhyuk

"hyung jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah dengan keras agar merasa enakan setelah itu ceritalah pada kami semua?" tutur Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk

"hikss ... hiksss... hiksss... hikss... HUWEE" Eunhyuk pun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin

"uljimayo hyung" Sungmin menenangkan Eunhyuk

T

B

C

Mianhe kalo ceritanya sedih banget bagi readers yang udah pada nangis dan ngabisin banyak tissue udah jangan nangis lagi #dipeluk Ryuuki  
ryuu ngetik fic ini juga sambil nangis kok masalah nya Eunhyuk disakitin sama Donghae huhuhuhu T.T yha udah para readers and silent readers mohon REVIEW nde #kecup readers atu"... ^^ #Ryuu mau minta pendapat readers aja mau lanjut ato ngga? Jangan flame ok

Gomawo buat yang udah Review yha, Ryu memang author baru jadi tolong bantuan nya nde ;) gamsahambida

Eunhyuk: terus baca critanya nde

Donghae: hyukkie chagi poppo

Eunhyuk: aishh jangan disini Hae-ah

Author: kalo maw bermesraan jangan dsini eoh

Donghae: mianhae author

Eunhyuk: jangan hiraukan mereka nde umm anneyong sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya #lambaikan tangan

SAYONARA #author lambai-lambai tangan

R

Y

U

U

K

I

#


End file.
